totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakupy w cieniu miłości
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 18 Atlantha i Noah są uwięzieni przez w wielkim żelku Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Salon 120px Noah i Atlantha zaniepokojeni siedzą sami w salonie. Byli przygnębieni po ostatniej ceremonii ponieważ nagle stracili dwóch z członków ich sojuszu Noah: Świetnie... i co my teraz niby mamy zrobić? Atlantha: Nie wiem! Straciłam nadzieję. (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Tak... i stało się nieoczekiwane. W programie została nas już tylko siódemka, a straciliśmy nagle w jednym odcinku dwóch sojuszników. Chociaż i tak wątpię, że teraz by współpracowali. Trochę mi ich szkoda. Zerwali... może jeszcze. Mam taką nadzieję. (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: No... finałowa siódemka jest bardzo dobrze, chociaż wolałbym żeby nas duży sojusz był... mieliśmy wielką przewagę głosów, a teraz? Dobra. Odpadnę nie zależy mi szczerze... no dobra zależy! Atlantha: Co teraz zrobimy? Wszyscy mogą się na nasz czaić. Noah: Raczej ty będziesz ich celem. Atlantha: Wiem... wygrałam już trzy zadania po rozłączeniu drużyn. Jestem niebezpieczną rywalką. Noah: Właśnie dlatego musimy sprawić byś i to zadanie wygrała! Atlantha: Wiesz, że jeżeli w następnym odcinku nie będzie finału to i tak wylecę... Noah: No wiem, ale spokojnie. Puki mamu Heather, Bridgette i Courtney, które nawzajem chcą się wyrzucić będziemy mieli spokój. Atlantha: Czyli radzisz byśmy ponownie skierowali na siebie tą trójkę? Noah: Nic takiego nie powiedziałem... ale to może być dobre. Razem się zagryzą na śmierć! Atlantha: I zapewnimy sobie pobyt w kolejnym odcinku! Noah i Atlantha przybili piątkę Noah: Nie ma co. Razem stanowimy dobry duet! Atlantha: Prawda! Co by się stało jakbyśmy stanęli wobec siebie! Noah: Było by... strasznie. Atlantha: Dokładnie! Dwaj najlepsi stratedzy tutaj kontra reszta. Noah: Mamy dużą przewagę. Noah wzruszył ramionami Atlantha: Powodzenia! Przyda nam się! Noah: Racja. Szczególnie teraz. Pario 120px Cody siedział na patio, po czym podeszła do niego Courtney Courtney: O czym tak rozmyślasz? Cody: A Courtney! Nie spodziewałem się tutaj ciebie... Courtney usiadła koło Cody'ego Courtney: To jeszcze raz. Co tutaj porabiasz? Cody: A nic. Rozmyślam tak sobie. (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Wiedziałam, że zajdę daleko. Czy ktoś się dziwi? Bo ja osobiście nie. Cóż. Cody ostatnio wydaje się taki nieswój. Pewnie to dlatego, że musiał ostatnio znosić towarzystwo Sierry. Rozumiem go. Ona po zerwaniu z nim nie jest za normalna... Courtney: O Sierzrze, tak? Cody: Tak, bo wiesz... ona jest troszeczkę... Cody odepchnął Courtney, a w miejsce gdzie siedziała spadł sejf Cody: ... tak tyci zazdrosna, o każdą dziewczynę z którą rozmawiam... Courtney: Ok... nie uważasz, że powinieneś to z nią wyjaśnić? Cody: I tak tutaj pewnie długo nie pobędę. Courtney: Co ty mówisz?! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Wiem, że Sierra zrobi wszystko bym odszedł z programu i siedział przy niej do końca. Dlatego zamierzam od teraz z nikim nie rozmawiać, ani nikogo nie narażać na problemy z nią. Cóż. Ona się gdzieś czai. Cody zrzucił resztki desek ze spodki i wstał Cody: Dla twojego i mojego dobra już ze mną nie rozmawiaj... Courtney: Cody... Łza spłynęła po policzku Cody'ego Cody: Inaczej... inaczej... ona cię dorwie i zrobi ci coś strasznego... Courtney: Cody! Cody uciekł z patio, a czarna postać za nim Courtney: I co teraz zrobisz. Od niej nie ma ucieczki! Courtney poszła w drugą stronę Las 120px Bridgette i Ivan spacerowali przez las, wtedy natknęli się na Heather Bridgette: Świetnie... kolejny jednorożec do kolekcji... Ivan: Co nie? Heather uderzyła się w głowę. Heather: O czym wy w ogóle mówicie?! Bridgette: To ty nie wiesz? Ivan: Założyliśmy Stowarzyszenie "Jem"! Heather: Jem? Bridgette: Jednorożce... eee... marmolada! Heather: A...ha? Ivan: Nad nazwą jeszcze się popracuje... Heather: Przydało by się... (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Już tłumaczę... razem z Bridgette odkryliśmy, że naprawdę nie cierpimy jednorożców. Pomyśleliśmy zatem, żeby założyć Stowarzyszenie w którym to je wszystkie zabijemy! (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Z kim ja tutaj żyje! Bridgette i Ivan wydawali mi się, że będą trudnymi rywalami, ale po tym co zobaczyłam... stwierdzam, że wywalenie ich będzie bułką z masłem! Nagle zawyła syrena, która miała oznaczać, że miało się rozpocząć zadanie. Wszyscy pośpiesznie udali się do nowo wybudowanego Centrum Handlowego. Nowo wybudowane centrum handlowe 120px Na tle wielkiego centrum handlowego stał dumnie Chris. Był pewny swego. Wtedy z dachu spadła Beth. Była zmęczona i nie miała ochoty już na nic. Beth: Chris! Powiedziałeś, że jeżeli wybuduję to centrum w jeden dzień to mnie pocałujesz! Chris: Dziwne... a myślałem, że masz trochę mózgu w głowie. Jesteś brzydka. Powinnaś nadrabiać inteligencją! Beth: Nie martw się Chris! Nie potrzebuje mózgu! Ty będziesz za nas pracować! Chris: No chyba śnisz. Beth: Każdej nocy, śnie wyłącznie o tobie! Chris: Przestań... jadłem przed chwilą... Beth: Możesz zjeść mnie! Z bitą śmietaną! (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: Koniec z niewolnikami na budowie! Wykorzystałem Beth by tanio zbudowała to dla mnie... jednak. Myliłem się. Courtney: No halo! My tutaj jednak jesteśmy! Chris: Właśnie... Beth: Witajcie w naszym kolejnym... Chris uciszył Beth. Chris: Jeżeli mnie kochasz, to poleć na księżyc i zrób mi tartę z czarnymi truskawkami, posypanymi słodką solą! Beth: Już pędzę kochany! Beth z szybkością światła poleciała po składniki. Chris: Mamy ją z głowy. Na godzinę... więc witajcie w ostatnim zadaniu, przed wielkim finałem! Heather: Już? Wielki finał?! Chris: Koszmarnie cięcia budżetowe... dzisiaj mamy wielki dzień! Ale do tego supermarketu wejdzie tylko sześć osób! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Przeraziłem się. To chyba było jasne w tej sytuacji. Wiadomo było, że był to kolejny sposób Chrisa, jak nas przerzedzić... Ale kto mógłby to być?! Mam nadzieje, że Heather. Zrobiła się okropna... Z ziemi wyrosło wielkie koło fortuny. Noah: Super... ciekawe co zrobisz... Atlantha: To nie miało sensu... Noah: Wiem, ale zapisali mi w kontrakcie, że mam dołować innych. Atlantha: Nie wyszło ci to. Noah: No wiem. Nie mam dzisiaj natchnienia. Jakby nie patrzeć piszemy ten odcinek od miesiąca! Chris uderzył Noah w tył głowy. Chris: Co mówiłem, o zdradzaniu tajemnic serialu? Noah: Nie mówić na antenie o problemach serialu, problemach budżetowych i problemach z twoją skórą... Chris: Dzięki... Na koło fortuny spadła cegła. Bridgette: Hej! Dlaczego ta cegła jest wysmarowana pastą do zębów?! Ivan: Nie mów, że do sklejenia centrum handlowego użyłeś pasty do zębów?! Chris: Może... Heather: Świetnie! Zabij nasz jeszcze!!! Chris: Nie przedłużając... Chris zakręcił kołem fortuny. Chris: Osobą, która pożegna się z show, będzie... Dramatyczna Muzyka. Ivan: Szybciej! Bridgette: nie mamy całego dnia! Chris: Będzie... Heather! Heather: Co?! Cody: No... to było chyba jasne... Noah: Nawet koło fortuny cię nie tolerowało. Heather: Nie ma tak! Pozwę was wszystkich! I... Heather została wepchnięta do wagonika kopalnianego. Po czym zniknęła. Atlantha: Finałowa szóstka! O tak! Noah: Nie wierzę, że oboje się w niej znaleźliśmy! Courtney: A najlepsze jest to, że zniknęła z niej Heather! Nie wierzę! Marzenia się spełniają. Jeden zabójczy rywal mniej! Bridgette: A więc? Co teraz zrobimy? Chris: Więc... Ivan: Więc? Chris: Poszukacie czegoś dla mnie... mianowicie będzie to Okaz Rosiczki Królewskiej. Atlantha: Wiesz... że nie ma czegoś takiego, prawda? Chris: Cicho... dobierzcie się w dwójki! Noah: Atlantha? Atlantha: Janse! Ivan: Bridgette! Razem wygramy! Bridgette: jasne! Cody: To, co. Courtney? Courtney: Ewentualnie... Chris: Więc na co czekacie! Ukryłem tylko dwie rosiczki gdzieś w tym kompleksie. Zatem ostatnia drużyna odpadnie! Courteny: Co?! Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! Noah: Wtedy zostanie nas tylko czwórka! Ivan: No dokładnie! Courtney: A dla dwójki, która jaka druga przyniesie kwiat czeka jeszcze eliminacja! Ivan zemdlał. Bridgette: I coś ty narobił? Chris: Zatem start! Wszyscy oprócz Ivana pobiegli by szukać rosiczki. (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Byłam przerażona tym zadaniem! Nie żebym się bała, ale naprawdę nie podobała mi się wizja wyrzucenia z programu przez Ivana. Finałowa szóstka to już jednak coś... Sklep Obuwniczy 120px Courtney i Cody wbiegli do Sklepu Obuwniczego. Było ciemno, a światła nie działały. Courtney: Świetnie! Jak my tutaj cokolwiek znajdziemy! Cody: Musimy znaleźć włącznik. Courtney: Jakiego ty włącznika szukasz... skoro Beth złożyła ten market z cegieł posklejanych pastą do zębów, to naprawdę wymagasz od niej by znała elektrykę?! Cody: No dobra... mój błąd. Courtney: Musimy znaleźć coś, co pomoże nam znaleźć tą rosiczkę! Cody: Czyli, co? Courtney: A gdzie ty byś schował rosiczkę? Cody: Nie wiem... w sklepie ogrodniczym? Courtney: Właśnie! Tego Chris chcę! Cody: Żebyśmy poszli do sklepu ogrodniczego! Courtney: No tak... za mną! Courtney i Cody pobiegli do Sklepu Ogrodniczego. Drogeria 120px Bridegtte wbiegła do Drogerii, a zaraz za nią wbiegł Ivan. Ivan: Dzięki, że na mnie poczekałaś! Bridgette: Nie ma za co... Ivan: W ogóle co robimy w sklepie z kosmetykami? Bridegtte: A ty znasz Chrisa? Jakbyś ty nim był, to gdzie byś poszedł? Ivan: Gdzieś gdzie może być sobą! Bridegtte: Super! Teraz szukaj tutaj tej rosiczki! (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Bridgette zaczyna trochę za bardzo mną rządzić, ale cóż. Jej pomysł wydawał się w zaistniałych okolicznościach najbardziej trafny. Ivan przeszukiwał dział ze szminkami. Nagle sam zaczął się jedną malować. Ivan: O tak... jestem sexi! Bridgette stała za nim. Bridgette: Co...co...co... ty do ******** robisz?! Czy cię całkiem *********?! Ja tu ******* walczę o wygraną, a ty *********** ********** ********* ********* ********* tu się malujesz?! Ivan rozpłakał się. Ivan: Bo ty mnie nigdy nie akceptowałaś! Bridegtte: Weź się ogarnij! Wyglądasz, jak nie powiem kto. Ivan: Nie akceptujesz mnie.. Bridgette: Weź się uspokój. To było strasznie tanie z twojej strony. Ivan: A kto zaczął? Bridegtte: Nie zwalaj swoich win, na mnie. Po prostu... Bridegtte została zjedzona, przez wielką rosiczkę. Ivan: Cóż. Jest cicho i spokojnie... przynajmniej mogę to zanieść Chrisowi... Ivan zaczął pchać wielką doniczkę z rosiczką i Bridgette wewnątrz jej. Wejście Główne 120px Kolejne cegły odpadały z sufitu. Nagle Ivan zaciągnął już na wpół zwiędłą rosiczkę do Chrisa Ivan: Niespodzianka! Udało nam się! Chris: Nam? Ivan: No mnie i Bridgette. Tak jakby... Bridegtte jest w środku. Chris: Dlatego tak zwiędła? Ivan: Dokładnie... Chris: Cóż... Chris poszatkował rosiczkę, z której wypadła Bridgette. Bridgette: Czuje daktyle... Chris: Hej... Bridgette: Bridget Jones? Chris: Blisko... Bridgette: Beth?! To ty... Chris spoliczkował Bridgette, która się obudziła. Bridgette: Co?! Ja tu robię?! Ivan: Zjadła cię rosiczka. Bridgette: Aha? (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Czy to normalne, że facet mówi do ciebie, że zjadła cię rosiczka? Nie wiem... Czuje się taka wydepilowana i dlaczego ja tak plotę?! Chris: Gratuluje. Bridgette! Ivan! Dzisiaj jesteście bezpieczni i przechodzicie do finału. Bridegtte i Ivan przybili piątkę. Chris: A teraz wyjdźmy stąd. To się zaraz zawali... Bridgette: Nic nie zrobisz z resztą? Chris: Nie... W sumie została tam tylko jedna, zmodyfikowana genetycznie i zaprogramowana na gwałt rosiczka. Ivan: Zmodyfikowana genetycznie i zaprogramowana na gwałt rosiczka?! Ty sobie jaja z nas robisz? Chris: Nie bo Zmodyfikowana... Bridgette: Mówmy na nią po prostu Bob. Ok?! Chris: Więc Bob teraz będzie próbował zlikwidować kogoś. Trudno... Ivan: Trudno?! W sumie... jak tamta czwórka zginie to razem znajdziemy się w wielkim finale! Bridgette: Super! Toalety 120px Atlantha czekała przy toalecie na Noah. Nagle jednak została zaskoczona przez Courtney i Cody'ego. Atlantha: Co wy tutaj robicie? Courtney: Szukamy tej rosiczki! Jakby nigdzie jej nie było! Cody: No... już nic nam nie przychodzi na myśl, a to całe centrum handlowe się wali! Atlantha: Aż tak? Courtney: Właśnie szukaliśmy Ogrodniczego, aż tu nagle w miejscu sklepu była jedna wielka sterta cegieł i pasty do zębów... Atlantha: A więc rosiczka musi się przemieszczać. Cody: Co?! Jak to. Atlantha: Razem z Noah przeszukaliśmy bowiem całe nie zawalone jeszcze centrum handlowe, a w nim nikogo nie było. Courtney: To przecież nie możliwe... Z tle słychać było odgłos piły mechanicznej. Courtney: To nic... to pewnie tylko silnik z auta Chrisa. Coś zaczęło szurać po podłodze. Courtney: To nic. Pewnie wiatr coś przesuwa... Atlantha: Noah... Noah! Wychodź! Cody: Hej... a co to za sok? Atlantha: Jaki... Atlantha zobaczyła, że z kabiny w której siedział Noah wylewał się zielony sok. Cody: Wiesz... może pójdziemy Courtney? Courtney: Racja... to dobry pomysł. Courtney i Cody poszli do góry. Atlantha: Noah... Atlantha lekko otworzyła drzwiczki, z których wyskoczyła rosiczka z piłą kaktusowa... Atlantha: Aaa! Atlantha zaczęła uciekać ku wyjściu, a rosiczka ją goniła. Placyk przed Centrum Handlowym 120px Centrum już ledwo trzymało się, gdy Atlantha, a za nią rosiczka wybiegli budynek zawalił się. Atlantha: Ratunku! To mnie goni! Ivan: Coś ty wymyślił Chris! Rosiczka padła na ziemie. Bridgette: Jak ty... Chris: Magia ekranu! Nagle z rosiczki wypadł przerażony Noah. Noah: Ona... ona mnie zjadła! Atlantha: Cichutko! Atlantha już tu jest... Atlantha pocałowała Noah. Chris: Jakie słodkie... Ivan: Czekaj. Znaczy to jednak, że Courtney i Cody odpadli? Chris: Tak! Courtney: Co?! Courtney wyłoniła się z pod gruzu cegieł. Courtney: To nie możliwe! Jak możesz wywalić największą gwiazdę tego programu? Chris: Normalnie. Do zobaczenia! Courtney i nieprzytomny Cody zostali wystrzeleni w powietrze. Chris: Cóż... czas na ceremonie. Kto odpadnie? Noah, czy Atlantha? Ceremonia 120px Ivan i Bridgette siedzieli z Gwiazdami w rękach. Dwa strumienie światła skierowane były na Atlanthę i Noah. Chris: I w końcu nasi kochankowie spotkali się ze sobą na eliminacji. Szkoda, że w takim przykrym momencie. Atlantha: Weź nie żartuj! Noah: Tak. Wiesz, jak my się tutaj stresujemy?! Chris: Wiem. I właśnie to przyciąga widza! Może opowiecie coś o sobie. Może ty Atlantha. Czy uważasz się za groźną rywalkę? Atlantha: Ja? Groźna? Ciekawe z której strony. Na pewno nie wskazuje na to mój cały udział tutaj. Chris: Jak to... przecież właśnie jesteś tutaj w finałowej czwórce. Atlantha: Wiem. Bardzo się z tego cieszę, ale no w The Shoping Time to w ogóle mi nie poszło. Chris: Co tam przeszłość. Nie byłaś na początku faworytką innych. Jednak jesteś tutaj i widzowie cię kochają. Atlantha: Dziękuje, ale i tak nie uważam się za groźną. Chris: A ty Noah? Od początku ustawiłeś wysoki poziom w programie. Jednak nie wszystkim to odpowiadało. Taki Moreno na przykład. Noah: Nie wspominaj mi tu o nim nawet... dzięki niemu wylądowałem na kilka odcinków w szpitalu. Chris: Pogrążyłeś drużynę. Warto było? Noah: Tak. Miałem walczyć ze złamanymi rękoma. Brawo za rozum. Niestety ktoś ci go za dużo nie dał... Chris: Ok... zatem skoro nie chcecie... Bridgette: Szybko! Chris: Ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do... Dramatyczna muzyka. Beth: Stoooop! Wszyscy: Beth?! Beth: Chris! Przyniosłam ci to co chciałeś! Żeby dostać słodką sól musiałam zabić całe małe plemię! Beth zaczęła się śmiać. Beth: Mam nawet ich krew na rękach! Ivan: Zwariowała! Bridgette: I jeszcze nie pozwala powiedzieć kto odpadł!!! Beth: Masz coś do mnie... Brigi, Brigi? Bridgette: Spadaj! Beth zaczęła biec w stronę Bridgette. Chris: Ochrona przeciw Beth! Ochrona złapała Beth i zsadziła ją do wagonika. Beth: Pożałujesz Chris! Moja miłość i tak pozostanie! Tak bardzo cię kocham, że spróbuje cię zabić z miłości! Beth z wagonikiem poleciała daleko na północ. Ivan: To kto odpadł? Chris: Właśnie mamy mały problem... Wszyscy: JAKI?! Chris: Skończyły nam się wagoniki kopalniane. I nie mamy tak jakby was wywalić więc Noah, Atlantha zostajecie! Noah: Finał! Nareszcie! Atlantha: Nie wierzę! Bridgette: My tym bardziej!!! Chris: I mamy już finalistów. Kto wygra? A kto odejdzie z kwitkiem? Dowiecie się tego w finale Stars vs. Losers!!! Ekskluzywny Materiał Beth cała w algach z pianą na ustach wychodzi w wody. Beth: Chris. Kochany! Chcę cię zobaczyć od środka! Połknę twoje serce z miłości!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers